Celebrity Jeopardy: Newsies Style!
by MrsGoorjianToYou
Summary: Need I say more? Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Celebrity Jeopardy: Newsies Style!  
*Intro music starts playing while Alex Trebek is looking disgustedly at Christian Bale, Ele Keats, and Max Casella. He realizes the commercial's over and smiles a fake smile and starts. *  
  
"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy. We've got quite a contest going on here; let's take a look at the scores.  
  
"We've got Christian Bale in second place, with a score of negative 6500 dollars."  
  
"Only on account of villainy!" he screamed.  
  
"Great.Uh, Ele Keats is in first with a commanding score of zero."  
  
Ele noticed someone said her name, realized everyone was looking at her, and fumbled with her buzzer and yelled, "Um.What is history?"  
  
"We haven't started playing yet, you fool," Alex said, annoyed. "And finally, we have Max Casella with an incredible negative 88,000 dollars."  
  
"Well, um, yes. I suppose I do," Max said.  
  
"Anyway, better to all of you in the next round," Alex said sarcastically. "It's time for double jeopardy; let's take a look at the board. And the categories are: Current U.S. Presidents, Literature-, which is just a big word for books!" Alex explained to a confused-looking Ele. "The other categories are Therapists, Show and Tell, Household objects, and finally, one letter words.  
  
"Anyway, Max, you're in third place, so the board is yours."  
  
"Well, this is jeopardy, and seeing there are one, two, three, four, five six, ah, seven, seven different categories-''  
  
"Right, Mr. Bale, why don't you pick?" Alex said quickly, trying to get through the first round.  
  
"It looks like this is my lucky day- I'll take 'The Rapists' for two- hundred."  
  
"That's 'Therapists,' Mr. Bale, not 'The Rapists.'  
  
"Damn you, Trebek!" Christian screeched.  
  
"Let's skip 'Therapists' and try 'Household Objects' for four hundred. And the answer is: You usually drink water out of it. Christian?"  
  
"A leather glove."  
  
"No. Ele Keats?"  
  
"A toilet!"  
  
"That is awful. Max Casella?"  
  
"Um.."He said, looking around for a word.  
  
"And you're an idiot. The answer was a glass," Trebek said, looking pitifully at the contestants. "Okay, pick again, Mr. Bale."  
  
"Oh, I'll play you're little game, you thief," Christian said. "Let's try 'The Rapists' for twenty."  
  
"How about 'Show and Tell' for six hundred. I'll just show you an object and you'll tell me what it is, ok?"  
  
"It's a man!" Christian shouted stupidly.  
  
"No, Mr. Bale, I am not the object. I haven't showed it to you yet. Here it is. Name this object. Ele Keats?"  
  
"A Popsicle!" she cried.  
  
"No. Max, name this object."  
  
"Um.. One of those things. You know?"  
  
"You idiots! It's a frigid' hammer!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Now listen to me, you bastard, you wouldn't have known that if you didn't have that card in front of you!" Christian exclaimed. "Whatever. Let's move on to 'Current U.S. Presidents' for four hundred. And the answer is: he is the current U.S. President. He has gray hair, and you've probably seen him in the news. His first name is George. Mr. Bale, I know for a fact you had dinner with him recently. His last name is Bush. His name is George Bush. Please, someone just say, 'Who is George Bush?'" Alex pleaded.  
  
There was a silence as the contestants stood there, thinking.  
  
"Someone just say it! Anyone?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"And the show has reached a new low," Alex said looking pathetically at all three. "Alright let's just move on to Final Jeopardy. And the category is: Letters of the Alphabet. All you have to do is write down a letter. Any letter at all. For instance, an 'a' or a 'g.' There is no reason anyone should be writing this much," Alex said, looking at Ele and Max writing quickly on there boards. "Just write down a letter of the alphabet."  
  
*The jeopardy music plays as our contestants write their answers down. *  
  
"Okay," Alex said, after waiting for Ele and Max, "For the sake of tradition, let's take a look at the answers. Christian, you put: nothing. Good Lord, no wonder you didn't take half as long as the others," Alex said, shaking his head. "Ele Keats, let's see what you wrote. You drew a picture of an eye."  
  
"Well, 'I' is a letter, isn't it?" she said, stupidly.  
  
"Are you English or retarded?" he asked her. "Okay, let's go to Max. Your answer was the letter two."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, the letter two!" he laughed.  
  
"No, two is a number, you idiot!" Alex yelled. "Well, as always, three perfectly good charities have been deprived of money here on Celebrity Jeopardy. I'm Alex Trebek, and the three of you should be ashamed of yourselves." He said walking out, shaking his head.  
  
And that ends another exciting episode of Celebrity Jeopardy: Newsies Style! Please Review! Feedback is appreciated. 


	2. Episode 2

Sorry I haven't written in soo long! Here's the second chapter!  
  
*At the podiums are Christian Bale, Gabriel Damon, And Aaron Lohr. Alex Trebek is standing there, nodding his head sadly. *  
  
"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy. Once again I'm going to recommend that our viewers watch something else; that having been said let's take a look at our scores.  
  
"Christian Bale is in first place with zero."  
  
"You'll rue the day ya crossed me, Trebek," Christian said, snarling.  
  
"Fantastic. Gabriel Damon's here with negative six thousand dollars."  
  
"How ya doin' there, Alex? Yeah, it's great to be here.TIME FOR THE JEOPARDY! I love it, my momma loves it, my great-uncle watches it every night on the VCR-"  
  
"Okay, thank you, Mr. Damon. And finally Aaron Lohr has an incredible negative twelve thousand dollars."  
  
* Everyone cheers, seeing that Aaron is in nothing but a Speedo*  
  
"A negative twelve thousand dollars for answering most of the first round questions incorrectly more than once."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I love being here, Alex. It's wonderful..I love working with Christian again."  
  
"Um, great. Better luck to all of you in the first round. It's time for double jeopardy, let's take a look at the board. And the categories are: The vowels, Presidents on the one dollar bill, Famous Titles, Ponies, The number ten, and finally, foods that end in 'amburger.' Aaron Lohr, you're in 3rd place so the board is yours."  
  
"I uh, hehehe! I uh, hehehe! I uh, hehhehe!" Aaron said, cracking up randomly.  
  
"Mr. Damon why don't you pick instead?" said Alex, rubbing his head.  
  
"Once again something THAT COULD HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION YESTERDAY!" He shouted.  
  
"Mr. Bale, go ahead."  
  
"And the day is mine!" Christian cackled. I'll take "Famous Tities" for four hundred."  
  
"TITLES! Famous Titles, not 'tities.'"  
  
"Damn you, Trebek!"  
  
"And the answer is: This movie title is taken from the book 'Harry Potter.' Mr. Bale?"  
  
"Britney Spears!"  
  
"Titles, Mr. Bale, not 'tities.'"  
  
"Not a fan of the ladies, are ya, Trebek?"  
  
"Someone else, please?" Alex pleaded. "Mr. Damon?"  
  
"Why are you yelling at me?" Gabe said, ducking behind his podium.  
  
"You rang in, you retard. Mr. Lohr?"  
  
"I know it! It's right up here! I know it! I got it-"  
  
"You don't got it."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T GOT IT! GET IT?" Aaron said, trying to attack Alex, but security guards come and hold him back.  
  
"Wonderful," Alex said sarcastically. "And the question was: What is Harry Potter? Okay Mr. Bale, the board is yours so I'll pick a category for you. Let's try "The Number Ten" For two hundred. In this category the correct response to every answer is ten. When I stop talking, just say ten, okay? Let's give it a shot: 'This is how many fingers you have.' Mr. Lohr?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"No!"  
  
"AAHH!" Aaron said, beating himself incessantly with the microphone on the podium.  
  
"Um, okay. Gabriel Damon?"  
  
"This one time at band camp, I was with my friends-" *Buzzer rings*  
  
"Times up, Mr. Damon. The answer was ten. You have ten fingers."  
  
"I'll show you a finger, Trebek," Christian threatened.  
  
"Mr. Lohr would you please pick?"  
  
"Help me, Alex. Help me, help you. Help me, help you-"  
  
"Thank you, Aaron."  
  
"Alright, I'll take 'Famous tities' for four hundred."  
  
"Well done, laddie," Christian congratulated.  
  
"Famous TITLES, for four hundred," Alex said annoyed immensely.  
  
*Sound plays*  
  
"And it's an audio daily double. Alright, Mr. Lohr, this song was this TV show's theme:"  
  
*Batman theme song starts playing*  
  
"Uh..What is MASH?" Aaron guessed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What is Lizzie McGuire?" Christian guessed wrongly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"The one with Arvie Lowe Jr. In it!"  
  
"Yes I know, Christian, that's wrong! Gabriel Damon- wait, where did you get a guitar?"  
  
*Gabriel starts singing Little Bunny Fu-Fu*  
  
"Little Bunny Fu-Fu, hoppin' through the forest, scooping up the field mice and boppin' 'em on the head! Down came the-"  
  
"Okay, that's enough Mr. Damon. And it's time for Final Jeopardy. The Final Jeopardy question is: Where are you right now? Write down where you are, right now."  
  
*Music starts playing*  
  
"It could be California, or a game show, or Earth, or it could be the word 'here.' Just right down where you are."  
  
*Music ends*  
  
"Okay, let's get this over with.Aaron Lohr- you wrote down 'GO.' And you wager- FOR IT. Go for it. Very cute.not"  
  
*Aaron starts laughing insanely*  
  
"Gabriel Damon, you wrote down- Abbydooby. What the hell?"  
  
"HAHA ABBYDOOBY!" Gabriel screamed.  
  
"I'm feeling very sorry for your parents right now," Alex said, shaking his head sadly. "Christian Bale, you wrote- Good Lord you wrote indoors! That phenomenal! Okay let's take a look at you wager- I Heart Boobs--hmm, that's beautiful, Christian."  
  
"Well, that's it for Celebrity Jeopardy, I'm going hone and sticking a gun in my mouth. Goodnight," Alex said as he walked off looking pitifully at the three former stars.  
  
How'd ya like it??? Feedback is greatly appreciated! I know it's not as good as the first, but I like to know your opinions.  
  
----Nugget----- 


End file.
